Notas (GureShin)
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: Shinya llevaba un considerable tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo Guren, pero había un pequeño problema, él estaba interesado en su "hermana" Mahiru. Un día, harto de ocultar sus sentimientos, decidió mandarle notas anónimas.


**Owari no Seraph no es mío, es propiedad de sus creadores(tanto anime, manga como novelas, etc.), lo único que me pertenece es el fanfic.**

 **Las notas de Shinya estarán en cursiva y las reacciones de Guren estarán "normal" para que se entienda mejor el texto. Posible OoC por parte de algunos personajes. Esta historia es un AU, por lo tanto no mencionaré nada del manga, anime ni novelas, sólo utilizo los personajes.**

 **Pido que me comprendan, este es mi primer fanfic de Owari no Seraph TuT hice lo mejor que pude, tan sólo espero que haya quedado decente, si notan algún hueco argumental, una falta ortográfica o cualquier otro tipo de error, pueden decirme, me serviría para mejorar en el futuro.**

 **Este fanfic está dedicado a una amiga, fue subido originalmente en Wattpad.**

* * *

 _Hola, lo sé, es una tontería hablarte por notas, Guren, pero no me dejas otra opción._

Guren tiró la nota en cuanto la leyó. "Tonterías" fue lo que pensó, no le gustaba recibir esos papeles, le parecía cursi y pasado de moda. Tanto Mahiru como él eran un tanto fríos entre sí, a pesar de estar enamorados.

* * *

 _Sé que te preguntarás: "¿Por qué carajos esta persona me manda notas aún?"_

 _La respuesta es simple. Te amo, Guren, más de lo que puedas pensar o creer._

"¿Cómo lo supo?" fue lo que pasó rápidamente por su mente. "¿Me ama? No lo creo.", nadie excepto Mahiru y sus amigos lo conocía de verdad como para asegurar tener semejantes sentimientos por él. La nota terminó de nuevo en el bote de basura.

* * *

 _Guren, ¿ya te dije lo guapo que luces con esa playera? Lástima que fue Mahiru quien te la dio, sólo por eso es valiosa para ti._

Guren estaba sorprendido, pero intentó no demostrarlo, nadie nunca le había dicho que era guapo, ni siquiera su novia Mahiru. Y tenía razón, la playera que traía puesta se la había dado la Hiragi en su cumpleaños, pero eso sólo lo sabían los asistentes a su fiesta...

* * *

 _Guren, no intentes adivinar quién soy, no quiero decepcionarte. Si te hablo por aquí, es porque no me atrevo a decírtelo en persona._

Esas notas le parecían ridículas, pero tiernas al mismo tiempo. Algo que le extrañó, pero fue la primera vez que guardó la nota, y buscó el resto en el bote, por suerte las encontró, las desdobló y las colocó en su cajón.

* * *

 _Estoy más cerca de lo que crees. Busca a lo lejos y no me encontrarás, busca entre tus amigos y conocidos y me hallarás._

Guren corrió a preguntarle a Mito, porque fue la primera que se le vino a la mente. Luego fue con Sayuri, quien también negó ser quien le dio las notas.

* * *

 _No, no soy Mito. ¿Te ayudaría si te digo que me conociste en la escuela hace varios años?_

¿En la escuela? La única chica que recordaba haber conocido en la escuela fue Mahiru, pero ella era su novia, así que estaba descartada.

* * *

 _Te doy otra pista, Guren. Busca en la cafetería a la que vas siempre._

Buscó con la mirada, se acercó a cuanta mujer veía para preguntarle si ella le dejaba las notas. Todas negaron ser quienes hacían eso. Se rindió y volvió a sentarse frente a su amigo Shinya, y sus aprendices Yuu, Mika, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba.

* * *

 _Jajajaja, tengo que admitir que me pareció adorable cuando empezaste a preguntarle a todos los que te rodeaban si eran la persona que te manda las notas._

Guren se molestó al notar la diversión de la chica que le mandaba las notas, aunque esa personalidad retorcida le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba encontrar a quién con exactitud.

* * *

 _Y no, Guren, no te acercaste en lo absoluto. Debiste considerar la posibilidad de que esa persona estuviera frente a ti._

¿Frente a él? ¿Podrían ser Shinoa o Mitsuba? No, era casi imposible que fuera la rubia, ella no sería tan abierta...y de Shinoa, no, era Shinoa.

* * *

 _Creo que ya dije demasiado, pero siendo tú dudo que captes esa indirecta._

No era fácil adivinarlo para él, estaban varias personas sentadas frente a él...

* * *

 _Ay, Guren. ¿Qué me has hecho? Antes de enamorarme de ti podía hablar con normalidad con Mahiru._

Si hablaba con Mahiru quería decir que era una persona realmente cercana a ambos...porque su novia no le dirigía la palabra a cualquiera.

* * *

 _No te enojes conmigo, Guren. Bueno, sí, pero no la empujé por las escaleras por mero gusto._

Empujar a su novia por las escaleras no era algo fácil de perdonar. Si hasta Mahiru defendía a quien lo había hecho, dado que no quiso decirle su nombre.

* * *

 _O tal vez sí, yo sólo sé que sentí celos de Mahiru._

Ja. ¿Celos de Mahiru? ¿Y esperaba que la perdonara si le decía eso? Pues no. ¡Y su novia insistía en no darle el nombre de quien la empujó!

* * *

 _Guren, ya deberías empezar a notarme._

¿Y por qué lo haría? Si ni siquiera decía su nombre, no podía hacerlo...¿acaso lo estaba considerando? ¡No! Debió comer algo en mal estado...sí...seguramente...¿o no?

* * *

 _Ah, Guren, a este paso te diré quién soy, no quiero hacer eso, prefiero que seas tú quien lo descubra._

"¡Pues dime!" Fue el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo, hasta que lo procesó...así sonaba como si estuviera desesperado, y no lo estaba...¿verdad?

* * *

 _Vaya, ya llevo esta cantidad de notas._

"¿Qué?" Cruzó por su cabeza, "¿Acaso le gusto tanto que es capaz de llevar la cuenta de las notas que me manda? Es valiente...creo que me agrada".

* * *

 _Guren, te daré una pista más: me gusta mucho el pan._

¿El pan? Eso le recordaba bastante a su mejor amigo Shinya, esa chica se llevaría bastante bien con él, tal vez lo mejor sería rechazar a la que le escribía esas notas e intentar que se enamorara del Hiragi, para que de esa manera todos fueran felices.

* * *

 _Guren, por favor, date cuenta de quién soy._

No era la mejor persona del mundo, ni la más sensible, ni la más comprensiva, pero hasta él entendía...o mejor dicho, sentía el dolor que transmitía esa simple y corta nota. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, realmente mal por la chica que le mandaba esas notas.

* * *

 _A nadie le hace bien tener un amor no correspondido, es lo más doloroso que puede haber._

Guren nunca había vivido algo así, pero se imaginaba que era algo realmente doloroso, tener que estar enamorado de alguien y no ser correspondido, por mucho que lo desee. Con el corazón adolorido de sólo leer esa nota, se le cayó una lágrima traicionera de un ojo, la limpió rápidamente y volvió a actuar como si nada.

* * *

 _Tal vez no lo sepas porque Mahiru te corresponde._

Realmente sentía el dolor que pasaba la chica que le mandaba esas notas...y eso lo hacía sentir cada vez peor, Mahiru hasta le había preguntado si otra persona comenzaba a entrar en su corazón, lo cual negó, porque...él amaba a su novia, ¿no?

* * *

 _Te amo más de lo que puedo soportar. Discúlpame por llenar con mis lágrimas este pedazo de papel._

Salió corriendo a buscar a quien le mandaba todas las cartas, sin importar las caras de extrañeza de su novia y sus amigos. La verdad lo hizo sin pensar, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Shinya lo obligó a reaccionar.

* * *

 _Me pareció adorable cuando buscaste por todas partes a la persona que te escribe las cartas. Siempre tan amable._

"¿Amable? ¿Soy amable? No lo creo, todos saben que soy la persona menos amable de todas" Pensó Guren tras recibir la última nota, él se conocía lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que no era un ser humano ejemplar, tenía más defectos que virtudes, entonces, ¿qué le veía esa chica? No lo conocía bien, por esa razón aseguraba que él era amable...

* * *

 _Es esa misma amabilidad la que me provoca esto, estúpido Guren._

"¡¿Estúpido?! ¿Quién se cree esta niña para decirme así?" Se molestó ante lo dicho por quien le mandaba esas notas, olvidó prestar atención a lo importante, que lo consideraba realmente amable...

* * *

 _Ya deberías saberlo. Pero no importa, seguiré aquí para ti._

"¡No! Estoy seguro de que no soy amable, en lo absoluto" Dijo para sí el chico de cabellera negra, mientras intentaba descifrar todas las notas que había guardado, intentaba dar con la famosa chica, ¿y si...?

* * *

 _Creo que poco a poco comienzas a acercarte a mí._

"No, todavía no, a menos que..." Guren seguía con la curiosidad, ¿existía la posibilidad de que no fuera una chica? Pues, en ningún momento mencionaba su género...

* * *

 _¿Sabes? Hoy me confesé y tú no lo notaste._

¿En qué momento? Él no recordaba que alguien le hubiera dicho algo o siquiera hubiera intentado acercarse, lo más cercano a eso había sido su mejor amigo, Hiragi Shinya, pero él no podía ser, simplemente no.

* * *

 _¿Me creerías si te digo que soy Yuu?_

Salió corriendo a buscar a Yuuichiro, sin olvidar llevar consigo todas las notas. En cuanto se acercó al susodicho, o intentó hacerlo, Mikaela lo golpeó, gritándole que no intentara coquetear con SU, porque lo remarcó, novio.

* * *

 _Mentira. Fue divertido verte acercarte a Yuu con el montón de notas mías. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Mika te golpeó por intentar coquetear con su novio._

Le dieron ganas de ir a darle su merecido a quien le mandaba las notas, pero dado que no sabía quién lo hacía, se aguantó las ganas y se fue a visitar a Mahiru.

* * *

 _Soy una persona, Guren. Tengo dos ojos, una nariz entre ellos, una boca, un par de orejas y cabello. ¿Eso te sirve?_

"No, todos los que me rodean son así..." Se molestó con esa nota, esa no era ninguna pista útil para él, necesitaba información más específica.

* * *

 _Ya sabía que no. Creo que la mayoría de personas a tu alrededor son así, ¿no?_

"¡OBVIAMENTE!" Gritó tan fuerte que Yuu, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi y hasta Mikaela voltearon a verlo como si ya hubiera enloquecido, por lo que intentó calmarse, sin mucho éxito, realmente esa chica sólo quería hacerlo enfadar...y mucho...

* * *

 _¿Y si te digo que soy Shinoa?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a buscar a la chica, con todas esas notas, cuando llegó, le pidió a Shinoa que hablaran, lo cual ella consintió, claro que Mitsuba estuvo fulminando con la mirada al Ichinose. Una vez lejos de la rubia, le preguntó acerca de las notas, la chica troll se burló de él, para poner una expresión seria y decirle que no, ella ni enterada estaba de eso. En cuanto aclararon eso, la adolescente se alejó, riendo divertida, tendría material para molestar a su mayor.

* * *

 _Ya. Sabía que volverías a caer. Eres tan divertido, Guren._

Sin importarle las miradas del resto, gritó con una voz ligeramente (muy) fuerte "¡Ah! ¡Esta chica ya me tiene harto! ¡Siempre me sale con lo mismo!", sí, era definitivo que no soportaría esas bromas tan terribles por mucho tiempo, luego, dejó salir todos los improperios que conocía, desde los más suaves hasta los más fuertes. Hubiera seguido así, si no hubiera llegado Shinya y no le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, regañándole por utilizar semejante vocabulario frente a unos niños, porque sí, así les había dicho a esos adolescentes.

* * *

 _Por suerte Mitsuba no te mató. Ya deberías saber que ella y Shinoa están muy enamoradas._

¿Y cómo se suponía que él lo sabría? Ninguna de las mocosas, porque de esa manera se refería a ellas, le había dicho que estaban en una relación de tipo romántica. Aunque...¿acaso todos esos mocosos eran homosexuales? Ya que, al menos de momento, cuatro de ellos tenían un noviazgo de ese tipo, Mikaela y Yuuichiro, Mitsuba y Shinoa, ¿qué seguía? ¿Que Yoichi y Kimizuki también fueran novios? Realmente estaba rodeado de esa clase de gente...

* * *

 _Para mí Yuu, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba y hasta Mika son como mis hijos._

"Son míos y de Mahiru, solamente." Fue lo que pensó el muchacho de hebras negras. Aunque...por alguna razón eso le recordó a Shinya, él siempre le decía que esos mocosos eran especiales...como si fueran sus hijos...

* * *

 _¿Y si me vuelvo su mamá y tú te haces su papá? Creo que ellos estarían muy felices._

Nunca lo permitiría, eran sólo suyos, de su novia y de su mejor amigo. De nadie más. Antes muerto que permitir semejante barbaridad. Además, ninguno de los dos Hiragi aceptaría esa propuesta.

* * *

 _Realmente eres peor que un ciego. Hasta Mahiru sabe lo que siento por ti._

¿Entonces por qué su chica no le había dicho nada al respecto? Tal vez su acosadora, ya que prefería decirle así, amenazó a Mahiru y por eso no se lo había mencionado nunca, o eso creería, si no fuera porque él era muy consciente de que la Hiragi no era alguien a quien cualquier persona cuerda se le ocurriera intentar amenazar.

* * *

 _Pero así me gustas, Guren. Así de tonto, ciego, creído, amable, dulce, bobo._

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, a pesar de todo lo que decía de esa chica, ella seguía viendo lo bueno de él, aunque también un poco de lo malo, por que sí, aceptaba no ser perfecto, hasta él mismo decía ser lo opuesto a lo ideal, pero Mahiru lo amaba así como era, al igual que su acosadora.

* * *

 _Creo que ya sabes qué tan profundos son mis sentimientos por ti, Guren._

"Sí, lo sé perfectamente ahora, como sea que te llames" Dijo en voz baja el Ichinose, Yuuichiro volteó a verlo y le preguntó qué le pasaba, a lo que el mayor respondió "No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso". Ante eso, el menor no cuestionó nada más, dejó solo a Guren y fue con Mika, él sabía que había momentos en los que su mayor quería estar solo.

* * *

 _Mañana iré al mismo sitio que tú, espero que te des cuenta de quién soy por fin._

¿Mañana? Pero si al día siguiente iría de compras con Mahiru, Shinya y Shinoa, la primera porque necesitaba satisfacer su necesidad de estar a la moda, mientras que los otros dos, simplemente debido a que habían oído de su cita con su novia y de inmediato se habían apuntado. Sin embargo, al otro día no dejó de buscar a su acosadora entre todas las chicas que veía pasar cerca de él.

* * *

 _Sabía que no lo lograrías, buscaste con la mirada por todas partes, pero olvidaste ver a tu lado._

¿A su lado? Pero junto a él sólo estaban los tres Hiragi, Mahiru no podía ser, a ella no le gustaban las cartas y esas cursilerías como ella misma les llamaba; Shinoa...no, tampoco, ya le había quedado claro que no era; y Shinya...no, era su mejor amigo, además de ser hombre.

* * *

 _Juro que no soy Mahiru. Si lo fuera...¿crees que te dejaría notas? Porque Mahiru te lo dice a cada rato, lo que yo quiero decirte en persona._

"Lo sé, soy consciente de ello" Pensó Guren, él mismo ya había descartado hacía mucho la posibilidad de que esas notas fueran mandadas por su novia, ella no era de ese tipo de chica, tan detallista, era más fría que un cubo de hielo, el cual rara vez se derretía, así era ella, pero la amaba de esa manera, desde hacía cerca de diez años.

* * *

 _Guren, deja de buscar tan lejos, estoy muy cerca de ti._

¿Qué tan cerca estaba su acosadora de él? Hasta ahora no había podido encontrarla por más que la buscara, en todos lados, a cualquier sitio que él fuera, intentaba dar con ella, pero parecía más bien un fantasma, porque nadie sabía absolutamente nada.

* * *

 _Guren, hazme caso. Ojalá me vieras a mí y no a ella._

No podía hacer eso por más que quisiera... ¿"por más que quisiera"?, ¡no! Él no quería corresponderle, sólo Mahiru reinaba en su corazón, y no permitiría que otra mujer entrara en él, porque...él aún amaba a su novia, ¿no?

* * *

 _Mahiru intentó darte una pista hoy, pero no le prestaste atención, mejor para mí._

¿Intentó darle una pista? ¿En qué momento? ¿Pudo ser cuando él se quedó pensando y luego Mahiru mencionó su nombre, preguntando si había escuchado lo que dijo, a lo que él respondió que sí? Entonces debió prestar más atención a las palabras de la Hiragi.

* * *

 _La luna está hermosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees? Es la segunda vez que te lo digo, aunque no sé si recuerdes la anterior._

¿La segunda vez? Guren no recordaba que nadie se lo hubiera dicho antes, al menos no ninguna chica, sólo Shinya, a lo que el Ichinose sólo asintió y contestó "Sí, lo es", ante eso, su mejor amigo asintió también varias veces, para después salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

* * *

 _Guren, por favor, deja de buscarme. No quiero salir más lastimado, por favor._

¿Por qué? Él no dejaría de buscar a su acosadora, con tal de encontrarla, rechazarla apropiadamente y continuar con su monótona vida. Tan concentrado estaba en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que le había dejado una gran pista, había escrito 'lastimado', indicando que era un chico.

* * *

 _Hoy me volví a confesar, como siempre no lo notaste. Intento ser discreto._

¿Cuándo lo hizo? El Ichinose podía asegurar que nunca había pasado semejante cosa. Ahora estuvo más atento a las pistas que daban esa nota, había puesto 'discreto', por lo que Guren entendía que no se trataba de una acosadora, como pensó todo este tiempo, sino de un acosador, un chico, un humano con genitales masculinos...

* * *

 _Quiero pensar que con la nota anterior ya empiezas a sospechar que soy un hombre._

Sí, esto confirmaba sus sospechas, entonces realmente se trataba de un chico, aunque se suponía que debía sentir asco ante esa revelación, no se sintió así. Tal vez todavía lo estaba procesando y cuando terminara de hacerlo, saldría su lado homofóbico a flote.

* * *

 _Lo siento, Guren, sé que no te gustan los hombres, sé que eres homofóbico. Lamento tanto lo que siento por ti._

"Ugh, ¿por qué será que aún no siento asco de gustarle a un hombre? Siempre he dicho que soy homofóbico, queriendo vomitar cuando veía una pareja homosexual besándose, ya fueran dos hombres o dos mujeres" Pensó en voz alta, desconcertado por su actitud.

* * *

 _Hoy unos chicos me golpearon, junto a otras personas. Me salvaste. Eres mi héroe. Te amo._

Este día había salvado a su mejor amigo, Shinya, de unos chicos que lo habían estado golpeando durante un rato, los vecinos observaban sin intervenir, lo cual lo descolocó, el Hiragi era tranquilo, al menos con los demás, se llevaba bien con todos, en general. Asimismo, había ayudado de la misma manera a otros chicos, a quienes sólo conocía de vista, que también estaban siendo molestados por otras personas. Era demasiado que eso pasara en un mismo día.

* * *

 _Todos en el vecindario sospechan lo que siento por ti. Por eso me golpearon. Por ser tan homosexual, mejor dicho, soy Gurensexual._

¿Homofobia? ¿Sólo por esa razón habían golpeado a su acosador, quien fuese? Al parecer sus vecinos vivían aún en la Edad de Piedra, como para cometer semejante crimen. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿acaso estaba defendiendo a los homosexuales esos? ¿En qué clase de individuo se estaba convirtiendo? Pero una vez que lo reflexionó, era más feliz sin ser tan homofóbico, al menos respetando los gustos de los demás. ¿'Gurensexual'? Ese término no existía, pero le hizo gracia.

* * *

 _Jajajajaja. Lo sé, lo que dije sonó a historia de telenovela de bajo presupuesto._

Esa risa escrita era contagiosa, no pudo evitar sonreír al leer esa nota, y más cuando llegó a la parte en que hacía referencia a las telenovelas de bajo presupuesto. Últimamente, recibir todas esas notas le hacían esbozar una sonrisa, por muy pequeña que fuera.

* * *

 _Pero es verdad, tanto como que soy adoptado._

¿Adoptado? Eso le hacía recordar a Hiragi Shinya, ya que él era adoptado, pero ya que era mayor que Shinoa, era como su hermano, incluso se comportaba como tal, protegía a la pequeña de todo ser humano que intentara acercársele. Tardó cerca de un año en aprobar su amistad con Yuuichiro, Yoichi, Mitsuba y Kimizuki; un tiempo después conocieron a Mikaela, quien se les unió por Yuu, ya que fueron compañeros en la primaria. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se adaptara a ese grupo tan extraño.

* * *

 _Lamento tener que involucrarte en esto. Yo curé tus heridas, pero me fui antes de que despertaras y descubrieras quién soy._

Por estar recordando todo eso, había olvidado que recibió la paliza de su vida tras salvar a Shinya, debido a que fue el último al que ayudó, así que estaba cansado para cuando intentó hacer algo. Se desmayó y despertó hasta el día siguiente a lo ocurrido, primero perdido, no ubicaba dónde estaba, sin embargo, tras unas horas más de reposo, recobró completamente el sentido, se hallaba en su habitación, ¿cómo habría llegado ahí? Fue hasta después de leer la nota que supo que su acosador lo había llevado hasta ese sitio.

* * *

 _¿Sabes? Quiero y no quiero al mismo tiempo que sepas quién soy._

Él mismo tenía sus dudas respecto a si quería conocer la identidad de su acosador, hacía tan sólo unos días, habría querido saber, sin dudar, pero tras haber recibido su ayuda, comenzaba a creer que era mala idea ser conocedor de eso.

* * *

 _Quiero porque me interesa saber lo que piensas respecto a mí, si te intereso en un sentido romántico, pero creo que es más que obvio que me ves sólo como tu amigo._

"Sólo te puedo ver como mi acosador, ya que no he podido conocerte en persona, ni siquiera sé tu nombre" Pensó Guren, lo cual era cierto, si no sabía quién le mandaba esas notas, no podía formarse una opinión acerca de él.

* * *

 _No quiero que me descubras porque temo tu reacción, pero si a estas alturas no te he asqueado, significa que al menos no te desagrada la idea de gustarle a un hombre._

"A estas alturas ni yo me entiendo, mi yo del pasado habría vomitado en cuanto se enterara de que le gustaba a un hombre; no obstante, mi yo actual no siente asco, por lo que supongo que no me desagrada" Dijo Guren ante el espejo, como si estuviera observando su reacción al ir hablando.

* * *

 _Mahiru puede ser linda si se lo propone, al menos conmigo. Espero que pueda ser así con Shinoa algún día._

¿Su novia siendo linda con alguien? Eso era como un milagro, dado que la propia Mahiru había dicho millones de veces que odiaba a todo y a todos, menos a Guren, claro estaba, porque si lo hiciera, no habría aceptado que fueran novios, mejor dicho, no le habría ni hablado en esos años ni nunca.

* * *

 _Lo siento, Guren. Siento que Mahiru esté muerta, a pesar de todo no era mala persona, sólo era incomprendida._

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. Estaban tranquilamente caminando por la banqueta, cuando Mahiru se desmayó, cayó de golpe, se dio fuerte en la cabeza, provocando un derrame cerebral, para cuando llegó la ambulancia, le dijeron que no podían hacer nada por ella, su muerte había sido instantánea.

* * *

 _Y siento más el que me ponga feliz su muerte. No es nada personal, Guren, pero quiero pensar que así tengo oportunidad contigo._

Desde entonces había estado llorando, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa muerte le dejó un vacío en el corazón y en el alma, Mahiru era el amor de su vida, estaba convencido de ello, nunca volvería a amar a alguien como lo había hecho con su novia. Se enfadó al recibir esa nota, desde que ese acosador comenzó a escribirle, su vida se había idDebería ser yo quien esté muerto, no Mahiru. Ella murió para salvarme.o volviendo peor.

* * *

 _Cada vez estás peor, Guren, deberías comer bien o terminarás en el cementerio como Mahiru._

Pasaron unos meses para que ese chico volviera a escribirle, tal vez de algún modo se había sentido culpable por la muerte de la Hiragi. Para ese entonces, Guren había dejado de comer casi por completo, si lo hacía de vez en cuando era porque Shinya lo obligaba.

* * *

 _Lo siento, siento no poder cuidarte como te lo mereces._

"Para eso deberías venir a verme, al menos me serviría de excusa para al fin conocerte" Murmuró el Ichinose, quien cada vez comía menos, asimismo, no se cuidaba en absoluto, Shinya era el encargado de mantenerlo aseado cada cierto tiempo.

* * *

 _Debería ser yo quien esté muerto, no Mahiru. Ella murió para salvarme._

Eso no podía ser posible, ella murió por un desmayo. O eso era lo que pensaba, ahora que recordaba, tal vez eso fuera producto de su mente, posiblemente a causa del shock. Lo que en realidad pasó fue que Mahiru se dio cuenta de que los vecinos los estaban siguiendo, en especial a Shinya, como quien quiere matar a otra persona; en cuanto vio que le dispararon al chico de hebras plateadas, se interpuso, por lo tanto, la bala la atravesó, matándola al instante.

* * *

 _¿Algún día voltearás a verme?_

"¡Sólo si me dices quien eres!" Gritó Guren, con la intención de que su acosador lo escuchara y se apareciera ante él. Se quedó esperando un considerable rato, hasta que se rindió, volvió a acostarse en su cama y se durmió, sin notar que Shinya lo observaba desde la puerta.

* * *

 _Por favor, Guren, mátame, hazlo antes de que me mate yo._

"No lo haré, mejor dime quién eres, sólo de ese modo podré ayudarte. No te culpo por la muerte de Mahiru." Volvió a gritar, de nuevo su acosador no se dignó en aparecer, pero Shinya sí, lo estuvo consolando, al parecer aún le dolía la muerte de la Hiragi, no se separó de él hasta que dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó.

* * *

 _Gracias por haberme apoyado hoy, Guren. Si no lo hubieras hecho creo que ahora estaría muerto._

"De nada." Pensó el Ichinose, se encontraba tan preocupado por Shinya que no se había dado cuenta de la ENORME pista que le dio su mejor amigo, había revelado su identidad y él ni en cuenta de eso.

* * *

 _Guren..._

¿Algo andaría mal con su acosador? El que se hubiera acercado más al chico de cabello plateado, no significaba que no le importara su stalker. Se preocupaba por ambos tanto como se preocupaba por Yuuichiro, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba y hasta el mismo Mikaela.

* * *

 _Ayúdame. No quiero morir, tampoco quiero dejarte morir._

No permitiría que su acosador terminara mal, debía hacerle sentir que podía contar con su apoyo, incluso si no lo conocía en persona ni sabía su nombre. Sus pensamientos se desviaron también a Shinya, su mejor amigo lucía cada vez peor, como alguien que carga con una muy grande culpa, y Guren no entendía bien por qué.

* * *

 _Cada vez estás más recuperado, Guren. Al fin estás superando la muerte de Mahiru._

Hacía lo que podía por salir adelante, últimamente pensaba menos en su novia, porque aún se refería a ella así, más por costumbre que por otra cosa; poco a poco sentía que Shinya se iba volviendo el centro de su vida, más de lo que había sido Mahiru. Guren no comprendía ese hecho, y mucho menos era consciente de ello, tan sólo se dejaba llevar por su 'instinto'.

* * *

 _Guren._

Al menos se sentía que estaba mejor que en la otra nota. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una palabra podía cambiar su significado dependiendo de la manera en que se escribía o se decía, no era lo mismo 'Guren...' que 'Guren.', la primera sonaba triste, mientras que la segunda sonaba más alegre.

* * *

 _Estoy a punto de decirte quién soy. No sé si hacerlo, estoy indeciso._

"¡Hazlo!" Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, queriendo que su voz llegara hasta su acosador, para que éste se decidiera a revelar su identidad. No supo al instante si le funcionó o no, ya que no recibió ninguna respuesta ni mucho menos una señal que le indicara que el mensaje había alcanzado a quien le escribía esas notas. Se fue a dormir, pensando que su acosador se había arrepentido de decirle su nombre.

* * *

 _De acuerdo, lo haré. Tal vez sólo así me notes, Guren._

"Sí, sólo de esa manera lo haré, Acosador." Dijo para sí el Ichinose. Se quedó esperando a la siguiente nota, deseando que le revelara ya su identidad, sólo así podría decidir si aceptar sus sentimientos o, por el contrario, rechazarlos, claro que intentando no herirlo demasiado. Quería que al menos pudieran ser amigos, con tal de no perder contacto con él, pero le pediría su celular, para que fuera más sencillo comunicarse.

* * *

 _Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor. No es necesario que contestes, Guren, me conformo con que seas consciente de mis sentimientos por ti._

"Te amo, Shinya" Fue lo único que pudo pensar el Ichinose, hasta que lo procesó. "¿'Te amo, Shinya'? ¡No! Shinya es sólo mi amigo, no puedo amarlo, simplemente, no, es mi mejor amigo."

* * *

 _Sí, ya es hora._

¡Al fin! Sabría quién le mandaba las notas, no obstante, en su interior, muy en su interior, Guren esperaba que fuera Shinya, sentía cierta atracción por él, aunque todavía no era consciente de ello.

* * *

 _Soy Hiragi Shinya. Seguramente eso no te lo esperabas, tonto. Pero...¿de qué otra forma sabría tanto sobre ti?_

Salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo, si no recordaba mal, se encontraba en el centro comercial con Yuu, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba y Mika, comprando no-sabía-qué. En cuanto lo encontró, se lo llevó arrastrando, hasta dar con un callejón lejano a la multitud. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posó sus labios sobre los del contrario, comenzando un beso más demandante, y hubiera seguido así, si no hubiera sido por que Shinya se separó, extrañado, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Guren, sin saber qué decir o hacer, sólo atinó a salir corriendo, ¿por qué lo había besado? ¿Podía ser que sus sentimientos por el albino fueran de...amor?

* * *

 _Guren, el beso que me diste hoy fue espectacular. ¿Puedo tomarlo como una señal de que sientes algo por mí?_

 _Gracias por tu "Te amo", Guren, estoy tan feliz de ser correspondido, o eso quiero pensar._

 _Mi primera vez teniendo sexo fue contigo, Guren. Aunque me lastimaste un poco, pero no importa, no es gran cosa._

 _Guren. Hoy se cumple medio año de la muerte de Mahiru. Deberías ir a visitar su tumba._

 _Guren, quiero regalarte todas mis primeras veces. Porque sé que siendo tú sabrás hacer especial cada momento, por tonto que parezca._

 _¿Por qué sigo escribiendo cartas que ya nunca te entrego?_

 _Tal vez simplemente porque me hace sentir mejor. Cada vez eres más frío conmigo, Guren._

 _¿Acaso aún amas a Mahiru? ¿Todo lo vivido conmigo fue mera actuación? Dime que no, por favor._

 _Gracias, Guren. Creo que recordar la muerte de Mahiru me pone melancólico. Por suerte siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito._

 _Hoy te vi hablando con Mito. Estaban en una joyería, le pusiste un anillo en el dedo anular. ¿Acaso prefieres a las mujeres después de todo?_

 _Salí con Yuu y Shinoa, creo que son mis favoritos. Notaron mi estado de ánimo y me invitaron a comer helado._

 _Mika me acompañó al centro comercial, creo que ya necesitaba despejarme. Pensar demasiado en ti me hace daño._

 _Siempre pensé que el amor no te hacía sufrir, ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué. He sufrido contigo desde que comencé a enamorarme de ti._

 _¿Para qué me invitaste a cenar? ¿Quieres terminar oficialmente nuestra relación? Lo acepto, Guren, aunque me duela, prefiero que seas feliz._

 _¡Soy tan feliz, Guren! El anillo no era para Mito, era para mí. Obviamente acepté casarme contigo, estuve soñando con esto por años._

 _En unos meses seré oficialmente tuyo y tú serás mío. Aunque sería mejor si Mahiru viniera a la boda. Estoy casi seguro de que estaría feliz, o eso es lo que quiero creer._

 _Algún día te daré todas las cartas que no te entregué, Guren, algún día._

 _Faltan sólo unos meses para nuestra boda. Vaya, se siente raro decirlo, "nuestra", pero así son las cosas._

 _Guren, quiero ser solamente tuyo. No puedo esperar para el día de la boda._

 _A veces siento que todo esto es tan sólo un sueño. Siempre que te lo digo me respondes con un "No es un sueño, tonto. Te amo"._

 _En unas semanas es nuestra boda, al fin siento que ese día está cerca. Cada vez más._

 _La despedida de soltero que me organizaron Yuu, Yoichi, Shinoa y Mitsuba fue todo un éxito. Espero que te haya ido bien con Kimizuki, Mika y todos ellos._

 _Krul me vino a visitar, está feliz de que esté cumpliendo mi sueño. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca mencioné a Krul en mis cartas pasadas. A pesar de que es una gran amiga mía._

 _Hasta Ferid, Crowley, Rene, Lacus, Kureto y otros con los que no he hablado tanto están presentes en nuestra boda._

 _Ya soy tu esposo, Guren. Y ya va siendo hora de darte todas las cartas que no te di. No lo olvides nunca, te amo. Me hace tan feliz este momento._

Cuando Guren leyó todas esas notas que su ahora esposo no le había entregado, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el recuerdo, desde la primera vez que recibió una de esas, hasta la que él creyó que era la última. Sin más, besó a Shinya, disfrutando de esos labios que le encantaban, mucho más que los de Mahiru; del olor de quien le ayudó a superar la muerte de su primer amor, porque sí, eso representaba la Hiragi para él, sin embargo, el amor de su vida era ese chico de cabello plateado, alguien de quien nunca pensó enamorarse, pero al fin y al cabo, el amor funcionaba de muy variadas maneras.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, pueden dejar su review, pero si no quieren hacerlo, tampoco les obligo.**


End file.
